


The Pleasure's All Mine

by elimymoons



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: Steve and Tony have date night. Steve got Tony a red, white, and blue sex cushion. There’s a fucking machine. What else does a guy need?





	The Pleasure's All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/gifts).



> dear blossom,
> 
> please enjoy this porn i have written you <3

Their date had been perfect.

They'd gone out to Iwasaki, a quiet little Japanese place along the river. The bitter chill of fall had set in, rain glazing the streets of New York grey, so they'd sat in a corner booth, staring out at the hazy evening sky, Steve polishing off a few bowls of chankonabe, Tony having a far more reasonable light cream stew. On the drive home, Steve had peppered kisses all up and down Tony's jaw, his neck, his face. Then they'd giggled at each other in the kitchen, trading lazy kisses in between pieces of fudge. When they'd finally dragged themselves to the living room in their attempt to watch a movie, Tony had been relaxed enough to let Steve slide his tie from his collar and drape it on the closest available surface, followed by his dress shirt, his undershirt. Steve had pressed him down on the couch and they'd laid there for‒ god, nearly an hour, Tony was shocked to realize, just... necking like teenagers.

"I have something to show you," Steve murmured, lips brushing against the sharp of cut of his jaw, his neck. And Tony was‒ Tony was writhing on the couch beneath him, skin practically tingling from the light touches Steve was brushing across his ribs, his ass, his dick. "I think you're gonna like it," he continued lowly, teeth just slipping out to graze a nipple and Tony jerked, his cock feeling suddenly, inexplicably _harder_.

"And w-what‒" Tony managed to say, "what might that be, stud?" God Tony felt appalled at himself ‒ Tony was _mortified_ at how worked up, how far under he felt already, from kissing of all things. "S-sorry," he blurted before he could stop himself. "I don't know what's gotten into to me tonight."

"Hey, hey," Steve shushed, brushing a few damp locks from Tony's face. "It's all good, Shellhead. I like seeing you gone on it." And, _god_ , Tony was so embarrassed at how needy and desperate he must look to Steve. Steve, who could go for hours on end and barely break a sweat; but a little heavy petting on the couch and suddenly Tony was a virgin on prom night.

"You still with me, honey, hmm?" Steve's voice suddenly broke through Tony's inner dialogue, his big warm hands petting the side of his face, soft and slow. "There you are," Steve hummed, smiling and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead; Tony wanted to cry at the sweetness of the gesture.

"Sorry," Tony murmured again, lifting his head so he could nuzzle against Steve.

Steve beamed. "You think you can get up, or do you want me to carry you?" he asked, thumbs brushing Tony's cheekbones.

"Mm'I can get up," Tony managed; it took a few wobbly attempts and a strong arm from Steve, but Tony got to his feet and scooted across the living room, following Steve to the bedroom door.

"Now, you don't have to say yes," Steve started slowly, but his eyes were blown black, and he was chewing on his lip a little, and Tony felt the scientist in him perk up, that little nugget of curiosity that said _Ooo, secrets._

"I don't have to say yes…" Tony prompted, and he even felt a little clearer than he had not thirty seconds ago, his mind buzzing with the possibilities ‒ the _sexy_ possibilities Steve had _planned for him_.

Steve bit his lip again and twisted the doorknob to the bedroom, sliding one arm around Tony's waist to lead him gently in. Tony saw it almost immediately, right at the foot of the bed, and‒ Oh. Huh.

Tony felt suddenly a little lost, tilting his head to the side a bit in his confusion. "I thought‒" he started, the words slow and sloppy on his tongue, "I thought you wanted to top tonight, honey?" They'd talked about it, earlier, like they usually did, and Tony had laid out under Steve and started going down into his headspace and‒ But this was fine, it was good, Tony could top, he just needed a minute to recalibrate‒

"What? Tony, no, no, no." Steve ducked his head down into Tony's field of vision, fingers brushing the underside of his chin. "I set it up for you," he explained in a rush, and that brought Tony's thoughts to a grinding halt again.

"What?" Tony said, dumbly. 

Steve grinned, a bit shyly. "When you‒ when you used it on me," he said, voice low and just a little rough, "you were watching me, but you‒ you were also watching _it_." And Tony sucked in a breath at that, because Steve wasn't supposed to _know_.

"Honey, that‒" Tony swallowed. "There is no way the dildo I used on you is going to fit into me." But oh, heat was pooling in Tony's gut, and he remembered the way Steve was gasping for it near the end, crying out and raw and sensitive from getting fucked for nearly an hour straight on the highest setting and, god, he'd been a wreck, all spit-slick and wet with come and lube and strapped down like a good little toy, begging for it. And Tony had wanted that, wanted the hard, mechanical precision, the unrelenting steady pace that only a machine can provide (and Tony did not have a _thing_ okay, it was _scientific curiosity_ ).

"That's fine," Steve murmured, and he grabbed something from the dresser; it was a silk handkerchief and when he unwrapped it, Tony could see a slim, bright red dildo sitting there in the palm of his hand. "I got something a little more your size," he continued, and Tony could tell that Steve meant it as a tease, but his voice came out all low and sex-rough, his eyes dark and wanting as he stared down at Tony.

"Like I said," Steve rumbled, "you don't have to say yes‒" Who the fuck was Steve kidding? Of _course_ Tony was going to say yes, "‒but I had a feeling it was something you wanted to try, and," A hot flush crawled across Steve's neck, coloring his cheekbones, his chest, and turning nipples a deep, dark red. "And you've mentioned before, how, how nice it'd be, for me to just be able to‒ to slip right in and‒"

Steve was breathing heavily now, barely a hint of blue left in his eyes. Tony felt his cock throb, and he had to moan at Steve's words, pressing the heel of his hand to his dick, still trapped in his slacks.

Steve licked his lips again. "And if I cuffed you in," he murmured, "made you take a nice, long fuck with that dildo‒"

" _Yes_ ," Tony moaned, palming himself a bit more urgently through his slacks, fighting against the whimper that wanted to rise up in his throat. "Oh honey, yes, yes, _please_."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Steve murmured, setting the dildo back on the top of the dresser and gathering Tony up in his arms. Tony leaned up and Steve bent down and then they were kissing, Steve's lips hot and wet and slick as he licked into Tony's mouth, his hips grinding in slow circles against Tony's cock.

"Let me‒" Tony gasped, hands fumbling for Steve's belt, "Oh sugar, let me take that edge off for you."

Steve moaned and bit down on his lip, but he shook his head, brushing the hair from Tony's face as he put them at arm's length. "Not tonight, Shellhead," he whispered, darting in quick to suck on the edge of Tony's ear, like he couldn't quite help himself. "We are gonna get you nice and‒ and wet, and ready for me, and then I'm going to fuck you." Someone whined, and Tony realized with a jolt of mortification that it was _him_ , and he panted into the junction of Steve's neck, while Steve rubbed soft and steady circles against Tony's lower back. "'Till then, I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show, okay baby? Think you can do that for me?"

Tony moaned, rubbing his forehead back and forth against Steve's skin. "I can‒ I can do that, Winghead," he stuttered, legs already trembling in anticipation of how raw he was going to be later, how slick and open, and _god_ , Tony was going to be lucky if he could even walk tomorrow‒

They were on the bed before Tony knew it, naked and rutting, and Tony could barely hold himself still as Steve slid a finger in him, getting him nice and wet for the _fucking machine_ Steve had prepared for him. Tony moaned, and trembled, and Steve just shushed, rubbing at his lower back as he slid another finger in against the tight vise of Tony's body, crooking them up towards Tony's prostate.

"Doin' okay?" Steve asked, low and heady as he tried to fuck him loose. There was the _snick_ of a plastic cap, and then Steve was sliding more lube inside him, painting his insides wet with it.

Tony sobbed brokenly, fighting the urge to bury his face in the covers. "I'm good, honey, I'm good," he said, voice hitching as Steve circled his fingers. "Honey, _please_ ‒"

"Shh," Steve whispered again. "'Gotta make sure you can get the dildo in first, Shellhead ‒ it won't do us any good to hurt yourself before we even start." And god, Steve was right, Tony had no business trying to rush him, if Tony got hurt before Steve had a chance to fuck him‒

"You're thinking too hard," Steve panted into his ear; Tony could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves, the first sheen of sweat clinging to his skin as he massaged and coaxed Tony's insides open. "I must not be doing my job," he teased, biting at the meat of his back, and Tony could _feel_ the smirk on his face, but holy-fucking-shit, Steve's fingers were doing amazing things to his ass right now. "There we go," Steve murmured, scissoring his fingers apart as he curled them back against, rubbing against his prostate slow and steady, like an itch that needed to be scratched. "How's that feelin', honey? You feel just about ready for the cuffs."

"H‒hah," Tony panted, legs trembling. He felt ready; god, he felt open and gaping already, and Steve had barely put two fingers in him (never mind that Steve's fingers were huge on his own, but Tony had to take the dildo soon, and then Steve's _cock_ ). "H‒I'm good," he slurred eventually, his jaw working to sound out the syllables slowly, saliva just beginning to drip from his mouth and into his goatee. God, he was a wreck.

"Good, that's good," Steve whispered, rubbing one large hand across Tony's flank. Anal sex was always… overwhelming for Tony in a way, and it was a damn shame they didn't do this as often as he wanted because Tony _lived_ for the spread of his ass around Steve's dick, the way Steve went to such lengths to make sure he was soft and open before he'd even think about fucking Tony, how hot under the collar just a finger flicking against his prostate got him. Another click of the cap, and Steve was pushing more lube into Tony's tight little hole, and he squirmed, pressing his face to Steve's knee.

"Just like that, Shellhead," Steve praised. "You good to get cuffed in?"

"So‒" Tony hiccuped, " _so_ good, peaches." Steve pulled his fingers out and Tony immediately wanted to whine at the loss, but then Steve was shifting over, presumably reaching under the bed for the ramp cushion they sometimes kept under the bed‒

"I know we already have one," Steve started almost shyly, "but I took the liberty of ordering a new one for the occasion."

Tony looked at the fucking pillow and almost lost his mind. "You got me a‒" Tony couldn't hold back his snort and started giggling like a madman. "It's red, white, and _blue_ , Steve."

"Well… yeah," Steve said, coloring a bit, but there was a wry grin tugging at his lips, and Tony just had to slither back up Steve's body so he could press a warm, wet kiss to them.

"I know, I know, big boy, they're your colors," Tony whispered hotly, nipping at the side of Steve's throat. "God bless America," he murmured, and this time Steve was laughing, pressing kisses to Tony's face as he slid the ramp under Tony's chest and hips, and _oh_ , god, now his ass was in the air, his hole flexing against the cool lube and even cooler air. He exhaled slowly out, settling onto the ramp; he could already feel himself slipping back into his headspace as Steve pulled his arms and legs to the sides, clipping in his ankles first before shuffling forward into Tony's field of vision.

"You want the clamps?" Steve asked, one hand stroking idly down his side and around to circle around a nipple.

Tony hitched a breath. "Please," he moaned prettily and rolled his chest up. Steve hadn't cuffed his wrists yet, but he'd placed his hands there so deliberately, Tony didn't want to move them without asking first. It was a little awkward to get the proper leverage, but he still managed to pull himself somewhat upright, chest heaving. "Please, please, yes," Tony moaned again.

"Yeah, fella, I got you," Steve murmured, gently petting the side of Tony's face. He got up from the bed and was back almost immediately, a pair of their smaller, daintier clamps dangling from his fingertips. "Gonna clamp your sweet little nipples now," Steve told him as he scooted back to Tony's side. "They're gonna rub themselves all raw and red with the cushion here, so you tell me if you need to break at all, okay Shellhead?"

Tony gasped at the sharp pinch of the first clamp. "You‒ got it, sugar," Tony groaned, shifting restlessly as Steve fastened the other clamp on. Steve gave a light tug on the chain and smiled at the way Tony squirmed.

"Hell, you've got the prettiest nipples," Steve whispered, flicking at one of the hard, pinched nubs; Tony whined and panted and shifted, the tip of his cock just brushing the cushion. Tony whimpered at the sensations, suddenly aware of his cock in a way he hadn't been since this whole thing had started and suddenly desperate to shove it out of his mind. He wanted‒ he wanted‒

"Come on back to me, baby," Steve murmured, twisting at his nipple again. Tony keened, but jerked his attention forward, eyes wide and glassy as he stared up at Steve. "There you are," he praised. "I'm gonna cuff your wrists down and then I'm gonna make sure you're still ready for the fun, alright?"

"Uh‒ uh-huh," Tony mumbled; the sting in his nipples was dizzying, and the feeling of Steve's warm fingers brushing his forearms, the cool slide of leather against his wrists. There was enough slack that he could lay there on his elbows and knees, and the cuffs themselves were just the right side of tight, the way Steve knew Tony liked. If he held himself up, the nipple clamps just barely grazed the edge of the cushion, but Tony knew that wasn't going to be the case for very long ‒ he was going to forget himself and let the cushion take his weight until he felt the sharp sting of the clothespin clamps biting into him and Steve had to jerk on the chain to make him sit up again. The imagery struck Tony, so vividly, and he had to pant and moan and let the fabric scratch against the tight peaks of his nipples as he felt Steve slipping his fingers back in his ass, making sure he was still wet and open.

"Oh you're ready," Steve noted lightly, slipping his fingers out so he could drag a fingernail up the meat of Tony's ass, along the curve of his spine. "You're so beautiful, baby," Steve rumbled, and Tony preened, his cock bobbing hard and heavy between his legs. Steve chuckled, and slid a loving hand through Tony's hair. He heard the clank of machinery being adjusted, and then there it was ‒ the cool, smooth slide of the dildo working into his hole, and Tony moaned, low and guttural as he tried to keep his hips still while Steve pumped it in and out a few times. Steve pulled the dildo out and Tony wanted to whine _no, no, please_ , but then there was another rustle and the _snick_ of the dildo fitting into place, the whir of the machine starting up. Tony tensed up, couldn't help himself, but Steve just rested a steadying hand on the small of Tony's back, slowly guiding his ass into position.

The dildo breached him, free of any human intervention, and Tony wasn't sure who moaned louder: him or Steve. It rocked in, rocked back out, so slow and gentle it had to be on the lowest setting. Tony panted and tried not to squirm, arching his ass back and his chest down and he moaned aloud sharply as the edges of the nipple clamps scuffed the cushion.

" _Hell_ ," Steve swore, and Tony could hear the quick slap of him jerking at his cock, his hand still wet from the lube he'd left in Tony's ass‒

"Baby‒" Tony moaned, panting. "Honey‒ pumpkin patch, please, I want to suck you‒"

Steve whimpered messily, but then he was falling back into Tony's field of vision, hair all askew and eyes wide and blown with lust. "Sorry Shellhead," he murmured, pressing a messy kiss to the side of Tony's face, and then the machine sped up, vibrating ever so slightly, and Tony swore as it as it shifted into place, grazing his prostate and lighting him up from his chest to his toes.

"B-babe," Tony moaned, dug his fingers into the duvet. Lube squelched out around his ass, around the dildo as it rocked in place, dripping messily down his crack, his thighs. It (and Tony, too, he thought with a shiver) was going to be filthy by the end of this. He whined again, high and in the back of his throat. His nipples throbbed, his cock, hard and heavy between his thighs, bobbed with every brush against his prostate.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry," Steve murmured again, petting Tony's hair. "I said I was just going to watch first, didn't I? But then I saw you all stretched out and I couldn't help myself." Tony whined, and Steve reached back, hit hot, wet fingers dragging messily along the underside of Tony's cock. He traced around the head of his dick, the sensitive ridges, the slit. "If you're very good," Steve whispered hotly into Tony's ear, "I'll let you suck me off before we're done." Then he wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the chain connecting Tony's nipple clamps and gave them a solid, sharp tug, just as he slid his fingers back behind Tony's balls, rubbing at his perineum. "You're so wet already, baby, can't you feel it?" Steve groaned, rubbing harder, before sliding back over the tight sac of his balls, his hot, jerking cock and leaking tip.

" _Steve_ ," Tony moaned, breath hitching, saliva pooling his his mouth and throat. Steve just gave Tony another tug at his cock and the clamp, flicking at the tightened nub between the prongs. "Steve, honey, baby, please," he babbled, and there it was, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth, down his chin, into his goatee. The machine sped up once more, the vibrations turned up a notch, and Tony couldn't stop himself from writhing around the machine, bucking his hips back and forth as it fucked into him, steady and buzzing under his skin and he moaned, panting wetly into Steve's shoulder. "Steve, Steve, Steve‒" Tony sobbed.

"There's a good boy," Steve crooned, thumb sliding messily along his slit. "Good boy, look at you - you're taking this like a champ, honey." Tony dropped, his nipples scorching as the chain and clamps dragged again the fabric of the cushion and he sobbed despite himself, because the machine _wouldn't stop fucking him_ , even though that was the point of the whole damn thing, its unrelenting back and forth motion, how it drilled against his prostate, the vibrations singing along his inner walls. Tony hiccuped and, humiliatingly enough, felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, even as Steve repeated _good boy, good boy_ in his ear, gently coaxing his dick harder and harder till Tony thought he might actually start crying.

"I got you, I got you baby," Steve told him, pressing deep down at the base of his cock. "You wanna come now or later? Or do you want me to decide?"

"Y‒you, you pick honey bunches," Tony sobbed, and he gasped for breath again because the speed and vibrations had picked up again.

"Oh, that's what I like to hear," Steve whispered; he gave Tony a soft kiss, so sweet and gentle against his sweaty temple. "Let me check on your cute little rear." Steve sat up then, fingers circling around the rim of his ass where the dildo was fucking into him. "You're still pretty wet," he murmured, massaging the (god, it wasn't tight anymore, was it? He was loose; he felt so, so loose) ring of muscle there, "but I suppose a little more wouldn't hurt." More lube, cool and slippery, dripped down his ass, his crack, and Tony could feel Steve ever so gently coating the dildo on every withdrawal, how it made Tony feel even wetter, even sloppier inside.

Tony moaned.

"What's your color, Tony?" Steve prompted. "Any pain? Too much yet?"

"Green," Tony breathed, gasping on it. "Green, green, 'm good, 'm good, I can take it."

"Oh, I know you can take it," Steve said fondly, thumb rubbing idly at Tony's tailbone. "God, Tony, you're so slick and loose down there," he continued, sounding almost awestruck. "I'm gonna be able to slip right inside you after this."

Tony sobbed, fingers flexing in the sheets, his biceps straining as he trembled under both Steve and the machine's touch. He dropped, the chain jangling, his nipples burning and throbbing, and whined and writhed despite himself. Steve whispered nonsense endearments, pressing kisses along his back, his hair, even as he slid a finger around the rim of his asshole. He rubbed at it, softly but firmly, edging the tip of his finger just inside him so he could fuck at Tony along with the dildo.

Tony moaned low in his throat. "Oh baby, honey Steve please," he gasped, voice catching on the vowels, just beginning to crack and break. Steve's other hand slid around to cup at his face and Tony turned his head to press kisses on it, to wrap his lips around his digits and suck hard. He swirled his tongue around Steve's thumb and moaned. "Please please please," Tony moaned again. He was so, so close, his orgasm just barely out of reach. Unlike Steve, the times he was able to come from _just_ prostate stimulation were few and far between, and he'd always been slightly envious of how easily it came for his super soldier boyfriend. And sure, he enjoyed it (hell, did he ever), but he always needed that extra helping hand on his dick to send him over the edge. His prostate felt swollen, oversized and fucked out and reaching the point of oversensitivity, but he wasn't _done yet_ ; Steve hadn't turned the machine off, so Tony was just going to lie there and take it and whine and mewl and let the fucking machine fuck him 'till Steve had his fill.

" _Please_ ," Tony sobbed again, and he could see Steve shifting, moving in front of him, and oh god, there was Steve's cock, bobbing in front of his face and he could've actually _cried_ tears of real joy, even as Steve slowly massaged the hinges of Tony's jaw and the fucking machine vibrated deep in his ass. "Please, please oh please, baby-"

"Yeah, Shellhead, I got you, baby," Steve murmured, coaxing his mouth open with his fingertips. "Now just relax and let me do all the work." And Tony wanted to whine _no_ , that he wanted to do the work, that he was the champion of cock sucking, but Steve had said relax, so Tony _relaxed_ , letting his jaw drop and his throat soften as the fat head of Steve's cock slip past his lips and onto his tongue. Steve moaned, the sound of it wrenched from deep in his chest, and Tony moaned back, tongue catching at the precome as Steve began to rock his hips back and forth.

"There you go baby, that's it," Steve grunted, fingers sliding over his face, petting his hair, tightening in the shorter curls at the base of his skull. His dick bumped against the harder ridges in the roof of Tony's mouth, the back of his throat - and Tony whined, high-pitched and breathy as the dildo rammed into him again just as Tony began to deepthroat Steve's cock. "Oh, hell, Tony, that's so perfect, just like- just like that-" Steve moaned, rocking faster and faster and Tony let his throat loosen even more, let the spit and drool drip from his lips, down his mouth and the base of Steve's cock, his heavy, tight sac. "That's it, baby, that's it - let go Tony, I gotcha," Steve growled, and it came out in that low, heavy Lower East Side timber Steve sometimes got when he was really feeling it. Tony preened, even as Tony felt himself start to float, his mouth making soft _ah, ah, ah_ noises loud in the back of his throat as he let Steve pull his face onto his cock, his ass back on the dildo, and Tony started rocking with it ever so gently, his hips bucking and nipples scraping and throat gagging around the monster of a cock Steve kept slamming into him.

God, it was bliss.

"You wanna get off?" Steve asked, and Tony whined, hitched a breath, oh god, he was _so hard_. He was suddenly aware of how hot he felt all over, how his cock kept bumping against the cushion and leaving wet, sticky trails and spatters of precome on the fabric. Steve sped up his thrusts and the dildo seemed to speed up with it. "You wanna come baby? Yeah, I bet you do, Shellhead - go on, go on baby, come whenever you want, and- ah-" Steve rocked his hips again and Tony swallowed and whined and felt himself slobber all over the both of them as Steve's thighs began to tremble, to stutter in their pace. Tony groaned, his gut clenching, and worked his tongue as much as he could, trying to drive Steve to that peak. _Just a little closer_ , he thought fuzzily, though he wasn't sure who he meant - him or Steve.

" _Oh_ ," Steve moaned brokenly, and then he was coming, shooting down Tony's throat, in his mouth, down his chin. Tony's jaw ached, clicked when he tried to close it, so he just let it hang open, laving his tongue over Steve's cockhead even through his wet, shaky gasps and jittering hips. The dildo fucked into him and Tony couldn't still his hips, couldn't stop the gentle rutting against the cushion and then Steve's cock was slipping from his lips and Tony fucking _whimpered_ , but all Steve did was drape himself along Tony, reach one of his big, warm hands down to Tony's cock. "There you go, baby," Steve whispered, low and sex-rough as he rubbed his thumb over Tony's sensitive tip. He whimpered again, biting back a sob as he felt his cock pulse, his legs jerking in the cuffs.

"Oh yeah, there it is - you just needed a little help," Steve crooned, dropping a wet and sticky hand back to his ass. Steve fucked at Tony with one hand and jacked him with the other, the soft pressure building and building until Tony hit that peak and he was sobbing, a handful of tears falling down his cheeks as he spent himself, come dripping over Steve's fingers, onto the cushion, the covers. "Damn," Steve groaned, his strokes gentling. "Hell, Tony, look how much you came." Steve brought his fingers up to Tony's lips again and he sucked at them, licking himself from Steve's hand and pressing little kisses to his palm and god _damn_ , but he felt good.

"Okay baby," Steve murmured; he petted at Tony's back, slick with lube and sweat, and Tony wanted to squirm. Steve merely chuckled, dropping a kiss to his hair, and crawled to the edge of the bed. A few seconds later, the fucking machine was slowing down, and then stopping entirely, and Tony immediately gasped at the sensation, or lack thereof, almost like pins and needles inside his ass. "Yeah, look at you, Shellhead," Steve breathed out, chest heaving. Two fingers slipped inside easily, then a third, and Tony couldn't help the high whimper he felt build in the back of his throat.

"Y-you said-" Tony stuttered out, thighs trembling as Steve began to crook his fingers in, "y-you said that you'd b-be able to-" _You said you'd be able to slip right in_ , Tony thought deliriously. The image of it was still seared desperately in his brain, and Tony wanted that, _so badly_. Before he could stop himself, he jerked his wrists tight against the cuffs, sobbing down into the cushion. His nipples reminded him, once more, how sensitive and raw they felt, and Tony jerked again.

" _Oh_." And Steve's fingers paused in their gentle probing, their soft massage of Tony's inner walls, and he remarked softly, "That's right. I did say that, didn't I, huh?" More cool lube dripped onto his ass, in his hole, sliding slick and wet down Tony's crack, over his balls. Tony hitched a breath, teeth chattering.

"Yeah, I got you baby," Steve murmured, fingers slipping out and around the round, fat globes of his ass. There was a little more shuffling, and then Steve was unclipping the cuffs from the bed, pulling Tony up to his knees, his front plastered to Tony's back. "I got you, sunshine," Steve murmured. Tony could feel Steve's cock, hot and hard against the small of his back, and he couldn't help grinding back against it, even as it made Steve shudder and moan.

"Stay right here, honey," Steve said then, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin behind his ear. Tony shuddered, and nodded, and Steve stood up so he could drag the cushion back off the bed.

"Turn towards me, baby," Steve said, reaching his arms out, and Tony was immediately shifting, twisting his torso and legs around so he could shuffle over to the side of the bed, closer to Steve. "Good boy," Steve praised, and Tony basked in, wanted to take Steve's praise and bottle it up and keep it there forever, right below his breastbone.

"I'm gonna take the clamps off now," Steve told him, and Tony blinked up at Steve, slow and soft. Steve beamed, petting the side of Tony's face. "Ready?" he asked; Tony nodded, and Steve reached up and slowly pinched the handle of the first clamp.

" _Oh_ ," Tony gasped, the feeling returning to his nipple, a sharp bite followed by the cool wave of blood flowing back into his skin. Steve immediately went for the other one, and Tony moaned again, pressing his damp and sweaty forehead to Steve's shoulder so he could rub at him messily.

"Yeah, there we go," Steve praised, thumbs massaging gently around the edges of Tony's chest. "I'm gonna sit back against the headboard now, and pull you in my lap, okay? What's your color, Tony?"

"Green," Tony murmured, twisting to press a kiss to the hinge of Steve's jaw. "Green green green, so green, Steve, yes, please." Steve chuckled, a soft, affectionate thing, and crawled up to the head of the bed, and Tony followed obediently, swinging a leg up and over Steve's knees so he could settle into the vee of Steve's lap, his ass pressed against the hard muscle of Steve's quads. His hips burned but felt open, the way a good hard stretch felt deep in the muscle.

Steve smiled and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Tony's lips. "You're so sweet right now, baby," he whispered. "So sweet and so, so under." Tony felt his cheeks heat despite himself and he squirmed, tilting his head to duck back against Steve's neck. Steve laughed, and hummed, and rolled his hips, his hot, wet cock bumping the back of Tony's balls, sliding up between his cheeks. "I know, I know, you don't like when I mention it," he teased, sucking a hot bruise to Tony's shoulder. Tony shuddered visibly and moaned, his hands coming up to grasp the shorter hairs at the back of Steve's head. The cuffs suddenly felt huge on his wrists and his ankles, heavy like they were weighing him down (weighing him down to _Steve_ ), and the way Tony was hyperaware of every shift of leather of his skin.

"Now you just sit back and let me go to town on your cute little rear," Steve murmured, hands sliding back to grab at the firm globes of his ass. He kneaded at the skin, spreading Tony's cheeks wide so Steve's cock could slip between them and catch at the rim.

"H-honey," Tony gasped, even as he rocked back into it. Steve just hummed and spread him further, almost luxuriating in the slide of his hot, slick dick over Tony's hole as he rutted up against his ass. He moaned quietly, a satisfied sound, and then he was reaching down to slowly guide his cock back towards Tony's hole, the other hand grasping the back of one thigh and lifting him effortlessly in the air so he could let gravity do the work for them. Tony felt loose and sore and tender, and there was a moment of clarity where Tony thought _oh god, it's not going to fit_ , but then Steve's fat cockhead was sliding past that first ring of muscle. Steve and Tony both groaned, like it was punched out of them, and Steve surged up to kiss him as Tony began to slide deeper and deeper inside.

Tony swore, and squirmed, and tried to let Steve do it at his pace, his hands fisting uselessly behind Steve's head at the slow, slick slide. Before he knew it, Tony's ass was flush against Steve's balls, and Tony was moaning almost constantly at the sensations and stimulations and how absolutely _sloppy_ he felt, leaking lube all over his legs, Steve's lap, _the bed_. "Steve," Tony gasped. " _Steve_." Steve hummed into his mouth and rolled his hips up, and Tony whimpered and bit at Steve's lip.

"God, Tony," Steve moaned, low and breathy, and wrapped his large hands around Tony's waist so he could lift and drop Tony at his leisure. "God, look at you, all the way in me," Steve groaned. "You took me all the way, honey, just like that. You're so- so beautiful-" And then Steve was moving, fucking his hips up as he slid Tony's ass down, and Tony was sobbing into Steve's skin as he began to move in earnest, the wet smack of skin against skin, Steve's high-pitched whimpers, the squelch of lube between their bodies. "Oh, honey, you feel so good," Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to Tony's brow as he sped up, and Tony tried to clench down, tried to give Steve that extra oomph he always enjoyed when he topped, but he was just so, so loose, and so deep down it was all Tony could do just to hold on and let Steve thrust up into him faster, faster than the fucking machine, than he'd ever let anyone fuck him before.

"Honey, I-" Tony's breath caught and he whined as Steve shifted the both of them so Steve was fucking up against his prostate, so deep, like an itch inside Tony needed scratching even though all Tony wanted to do was buck his hips up against the sweet sensation. Tony's cock, soft and useless between them, flopped against his stomach, but Tony was so loose, so very very sweet that he had trouble caring at how ridiculous it must look. "Honey, honey, please I-"

"Shhh, I've got you," Steve murmured, sucking at his lower jaw. "Good boy, I got you, I've gotcha, that's it, let me have it, s'what you wanted, right? Wanted me to own you, wanted me to make you mine?"

A loud, embarrassing noise built in the back of Tony's throat and he hiccuped, sobbed once, trying to keep it inside. " _Please_ ," Tony croaked, voice high and jagged. "Oh Steve, sugar plum, honey please, yes, yes yes-"

"You're mine," Steve rasped into his ear, and Tony felt the first splash of hot come inside him. "-And I'm yours." Tony whined, but Steve just kept up the same hard, steady pace; Steve rarely went soft if he was still inside Tony (a fact that never failed to flatter him), would probably go for hours if Tony's body could let him, so him being able to come inside Tony and _still keep going_ , with Tony's body soft and open and yielding beneath him just made Tony feel so proud and accomplished that _yes_ , he could do this for Steve-

"Beautiful," Steve breathed, his lips pressed against Tony's temple, and Tony felt him coming again, felt it coating his insides, felt it sloshing around and slipping out around Steve's dick as he fucked into Tony, dripping down to his thighs, Steve's lap. Steve shifted his grip so that he was lifting Tony with one hand (and _god_ , it was so fucking hot how Steve could just _do that_ , lift him like Tony weighed nothing at all-), the other rubbing, massaging slowly at Tony's stomach as he began to grind up against Tony's prostate. "How 'ya feelin', honey?" Steve asked, low and rough. "Too much? Any pain?"

God, _of course_ it was too much - it was exactly what he wanted. "S'okay," Tony slurred, shaking his head, his temple pressed to Steve's cheek. "I's'so _good_ , Steve."

"Color?" Steve prompted, nipping at Tony's ear.

" _Green_ ," Tony murmured, his legs trembling, his fingertips jerking. "Greeeeeeen," he moaned again and his tongue slipped out to lap at the beads of sweat on Steve's neck, his collarbone.

"Alright, you're green," Steve said, laughing; he kissed at Tony's hair and grabbed his hips with both hands again. "I'm gonna go one more time, okay? Sound good? Think you can hold out a little longer for me, baby?"

" _Please_ ," Tony gasped, digging his fingers into Steve's shoulders. " _Please_."

"Alright, get ready," Steve rumbled, and then he was ramming up into Tony, fast and hard like he was running a marathon, chasing down his orgasm like Tony was just a vessel for his pleasure, and Tony felt- so- _used _and it was perfect and overwhelming and he was gasping into Steve's ear and holding on like a drowning man holds onto a lifeboat and he was whimpering, crying out and curling his toes and trying not to burst into tears because it was _so good_ and _too much_ and Tony couldn't take it anymore, Tony never wanted it to end, Tony was going to die if Steve stopped, if he _didn't_ -__

__"Almost, almost-" Steve panted in Tony's ear, fingertips digging into his bruised hips, cock pounding Tony's overworked prostate. Tony's own cock, spent and soft and bouncing between them, ached and chafed and his nipples hurt and felt amazing and Tony was definitely not going to be able to walk tomorrow, wondered if he'd even be able to stand or do anything but lay on his stomach and _throb_. " _Oh_ ," Steve gasped, and then he was coming again, rolling and grinding his hips as Tony clenched down, let his head drop to Steve's shoulder and gasp for breath. He was so _full_ \- full of lube, full of Steve's dick and his come, even as it frothed up and spilled out around Tony's sopping wet _gaping_ hole and he groaned, chewing on his lip as Steve reached down to gently massage his rim, stretched wide and fucked open around Steve's dick._ _

__"Hell," Steve breathed, chest heaving. "God, Tony, that was amazing, honey, that was so good, thank you." Tony blushed, and squirmed, his face hot and prickly, but Steve just kissed at his face, fingers spreading so he could ever so slowly lift Tony off of him. Tony gasped at the slow, slick slide, and he could feel his hole still trying to suck Steve back inside, could still feel the hot come leaking from deep inside. When Steve finally pulled out, his cock slipping out of Tony with a wet _smack_ , Tony moaned, shivering at the cool air against his ass, at the feeling of Steve's come slowly dripping out of him._ _

__"G-glad to be of service, puddin'," Tony murmured eventually, and Steve chuckled, peppered more kisses against his face, running his big, warm hands up and down Tony's arms._ _

__"It was my honor," Steve said, soft and fond, and pressed a kiss to Tony's nose._ _

__"Mm-mm," Tony murmured, shaking his head. "Honor's'all mine."_ _

__Steve beamed down at Tony, carded a hand through Tony's sweat-soaked locks. "I'm the luckiest fella," he sighed, warm and content, and shuffled Tony around so he could wrap him in his arms. "'M so lucky, Tony."_ _

__Tony made a small sound, short and disagreeing, but then he just snuggled into Steve's arms, laid there soft and sweet as Steve moved to unbuckle the cuffs at his wrists and ankles, sweep him up into his arms. "You ready for a bath, Shellhead?"_ _

__"Hmmm," Tony agreed, so Steve stepped lightly, darting on wobbly legs to the bathroom so he could twist the taps on, get the water running warm for them. The salts he skipped, not sure if Tony's ass could handle them so soon, but he did drop some essential oils into the water under the running tap, letting it fill the bathroom with the soft scent of lavender and orange blossom. He grabbed some towels, the fluffiest they had, placed a few at the side of the bath, grabbed a bottle of gatorade and water. Satisfied they had everything they needed for the moment, Steve turned off the hot water and stepped back into the bedroom so he could grab his dozing boyfriend._ _

__Tony seemed to come up a little bit once Steve had settled the both of them in the tub, but for the most part, he just laid there in Steve's arms, soft and so, so under as Steve soaped up his arms, his legs, his abs. He'd picked the softest washcloths, the mildest soaps Tony had available, but it still chafed him, Steve could tell, even as Tony valiantly tried to stay loose and pliant in his arms. When Steve started to gently wipe the come and lube from his ass, Tony broke and squirmed, a soft whimper cracking in his throat._ _

__"I know, I know," Steve shushed. "But you're not gonna want to go to bed all filled up like this. 'Almost done."_ _

__Tony groaned and tried to lie still, the steamy water sloshing all around them, and when it splashed his nipples he hissed, knocking his head back against Steve's chest. "'M _so_ -" he moaned._ _

__"Yeah, buddy, I bet you're sore," Steve murmured, awestruck. "But you did so well, huh? You were so beautiful, Tony, you did everything I asked." Tony's breath hitched, and Steve beamed down at him, pressing a kiss to the side of his face. "Was it good, honey? Did you enjoy yourself?"_ _

__"I did," Tony whispered, rolling over so he could snuggle against Steve's chest, even as the burn in his hips and ass and nipples staunchly reminded Tony of their presence. He sighed, and tucked his head in the crook of Steve's neck, the edge of his goatee just barely dipping below the water's surface. "'S'was so good, honey, thank you."_ _

__"Thank _you_ ," Steve whispered, snuggling him. He grabbed one of the bottles from the side of the tub. "Think you can open up and drink a little for me, Tony?"_ _

__"'Can drink myself," Tony grumbled, and Steve snorted at the petulance in his tone, but it meant that he was getting closer and closer back to baseline, so Steve just smoothed his hair back and twisted off the cap, holding the salty sweet drink up to Tony's lips so he could take a swig. He drank all of the gatorade and most of the water before he was finished, rolling back over to bury his face in Steve's chest._ _

__"Mmm," Tony said articulately, legs twisting up with Steve's under the water. "How 'you feelin'?"_ _

__"Mm, I am a-okay, honey," Steve said with a grin. "You ready to head to bed?" Tony hummed, and nodded, so Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead, murmured, "Wait here," and set Tony up against the rim of the tub while he slipped out of the bathroom._ _

__"I can hear you dripping on the carpet!" Tony called out, lips twitching in a smirk as he heard Steve yell something sassy back. He sighed softly, pillowing his head on the cool tile of the tub's rim, and pressing his hot cheek to it._ _

__Tony'd drifted a bit, and before he knew it, Steve was back, pulling Tony up out of the tub, draining the water, towelling Tony dry and pressing sweet kisses to every inch of clean, damp skin. " _Steve_ ," Tony said when he hit a particularly ticklish spot, but Steve just grinned and blew a raspberry on Tony's skin and lifted him in the air. Tony squawked, secretly pleased, but still yelling, " _You caveman_!" as Steve trotted him out of the bathroom. He laid Tony down on clean, sweet-smelling sheets, slid a pair of the silk briefs he enjoyed wearing so much up his hips, and then slid into bed next to him, wrapping Tony up in his arms._ _

__"Ahh," Steve sighed, warm and affectionate, and he buried his nose in the crook of his neck. "My sweet Tony."_ _

__Tony snorted and smacked lightly at Steve's shoulder, but curled into the embrace, combing his fingers through his still-damp locks. "Seriously," Tony said through a yawn. "That was… amazing, Steve. Thank you."_ _

__"The pleasure," Steve rumbled before he fell asleep, "was all mine."_ _


End file.
